


I Know You're Strong Enough

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, F/M, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, Internal Struggle, brock is both himself and mr ceiling, but its real vague depending on how you feel about them, could be read as incest, fun with formatting, its all just very sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Brock misses Sasha.Mr. Ceiling does not miss anyone.
Relationships: Brock & Sasha Racket, Brock/Sasha Racket
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	I Know You're Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Well _someone_ decided to give me feelings while I was making my [Mr.Ceiling post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/637966338064859136/ive-meant-to-make-this-track-for-quite-some-time) and introduced me to The Amazing Devil and then this happened. The title is from Welly Boots. It's a beautiful song that will forever be tied to Brock and Sasha now.

Brock sees Sasha.

He is no longer Brock, he is Mr. Ceiling.

Mr. Ceiling does not miss Sasha.

Brock misses Sasha.

Brock sees the confusion in her eyes. He needs to make it clear. To make sure she knows what happened, where he was. 

Mr. Ceiling does not miss Sasha.

Brock misses Sasha. 

Brock sees the recognition in her eyes. She knows. She understands. He didn’t abandon her, he didn’t leave, he never meant to, he never wanted to.

Mr. Ceiling does not miss Sasha.

Brock misses Sasha. 

Brock sees the sadness in her. He wished he could take that sadness away, make her laugh like he used to.

Mr Ceiling does not miss Sasha.

Mr. Ceiling misses many people. 

Brock misses Sasha.

Brock pushes through, he tells her about the red dice. He sees her laugh, it sounds just as beautiful as it always had. He’s glad he could give that to her again. 

Mr. Ceiling misses many people. 

Mr. Ceiling no longer wishes to miss people. It hurts too much.

Mr. Ceiling does not miss Sasha.

Brock misses Sasha. 

Sasha is in danger. Sasha’s friends are in danger. Brock fights, and pushes, and claws his way through. They all have to make it back or none of them will. 

Mr. Ceiling no longer misses anyone. 

Brock misses Sasha. But he doesn’t have to, not anymore. Now all he has to do is wait. Waiting for Sasha he can do, all he has to do is think of her smile, and he can wait an age for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi to me over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Know You're Strong Enough [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266630) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
